


THE GIFT

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ogham Duir [6]
Category: Faerie Fantasy Of The Questing Princess, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen receives a gift from a Sidhe that restores her hope<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: This is a crossover with the Faerie Fantasy of the Questing Princess series.<br/>Princess Endora belongs to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GIFT

** Title: THE GIFT **

** Author:  ** [ ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile) [ **sidhe_faerie** ](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)

** Rating: g **

** Characters/Pairings:  ** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Princess Endora

** Spoilers: Set during the ep “The Changeling” **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 ** Summary:  ** Gwen receives a gift from a Sidhe that restores her hope

** Author’s notes: This is a crossover with the Faerie Fantasy role play. **

** Princess Endora belongs to me. **

** THE GIFT **

Princess Endora decided to make a stop between quests to Camelot. The Sidhe was curious as to what was happening in the Kingdom. She had made many trips here before to just stand and watch the setting or rising sun on the castle. It reminded her of the Crystal Castle in the Kingdom of Zestra on Ogham-Duir. It sparkled in the sunshine like it has crushed crystal covering it. 

Endora put her travel cloak over her wings and pulled up her hood to hide her ears. It would not do for anyone to see her and recognize her as a Sidhe. She was already noticeable with her knee length pale blonde hair and her large dark eyes. She picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder.  She took her faerie crystal out of her tunic and held it out to create a portal. The swirling magick appeared and Endora stepped through.

Endora stepped into the forest just outside the lower town. She was a lot closer than she meant to be so she started up the path to the top of the hill overlooking Camelot. She had taken a few steps when she realized that she heard crying somewhere near. She looked around and determined the sound was coming from the woods to her right. She carefully went forward to see if she could be of any assistance.  

The trees opened into a clearing with a fallen log across it. There on the log sat Guinevere, Camelot’s future queen crying. She seemed very upset. Her face was red and wet with tears.

Endora decided she needed to see what the problem was. She approached noisily so she wouldn’t be frightened by a sudden appearance of a stranger. She cleared her throat and said softly, “Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m fine.” Guinevere said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Endora. I’m visiting Camelot. Why are you crying if you’re fine?” She approached the future queen.

“You must be here for the Prince’s marriage to Princess Elena.“ Guinevere said sadly.

“Prince Arthur?” Endora asked.

“Camelot only has one Prince.” Guinevere wiped at her face with her hands. “I must get back to my duties at the Castle. “

“Wait, you can’t go like that.” Endora set down her bag and opened it. She put her hand in and twinkled a handkerchief out of Guinevere’s sight. She pulled it out and gave it to her. “Take this and wipe your eyes. Please don’t cry anymore. I think you will find if you have hope, all things are possible.”

“Thank you for your kindness, but I don’t think I have any hope at all.” Guinevere wiped her eyes and felt better. It was like the hope in her heart had been restored. She held out the handkerchief to Endora. 

“No, you keep it. Use it whenever you need to wipe your tears. That’s what it’s for. I must go.”

“I’m Guinevere by the way, but most people call me Gwen.” Guinevere held out a hand to Endora.

“I know who you are.” Endora took her hand and shook it. “I know we shall meet again.” Endora curtsied low. “Your Majesty.” She turned and headed back to the path.

Guinevere looked curiously at the little Sidhe as she went back through the trees. She wondered why the woman had called her ‘Your Majesty’. Was she a seer? Guinevere tucked the handkerchief in her bodice and stood shaking out her skirts. She needed to get back. She took a different path back to the castle.

Endora stepped onto the path to the hill and saw that the sun had already gone down. She sighed and held out her faerie crystal and made the portal back home. She stepped through the swirling magick portal as quickly as she could. It wouldn’t do to get caught using her magick in a land where all magick is banned. The portal closed behind her.

_ Ten years later ….. _

Guinevere sat at her dressing table holding a handkerchief and smiling. For ten years it had taken away her tears and given back her hope. Sometimes she would look at it and wonder about the little woman that gave it to her. She was amazed that there was no wear or fraying on the fabric. It was a very fine weave and looked to be very delicate.  

There was a jangling of chainmail from the doorway. “Guinevere, I’m going on patrol.” Arthur said as he stood in the open door.

“Are you not going to kiss me goodbye?”

Arthur smiled. “Yes.” He walked over to his wife and kissed her lips softly. He looked at the handkerchief in her hands. “Is that new? I don’t remember paying for anything from the royal seamstress.”

“No, this was given to me years ago by a little woman in the forest. It was right before you were to marry Princess Elena. She told me if I wiped my tears with this, it could give me back my hope.” Guinevere smiled. “It always has.” 

“It looks new.” Arthur frowned. “You must not have used it much.”

“I’ve used it quite a bit.” Guinevere said smiling. “It hasn’t been an easy journey for us.”

“No it hasn’t.” Arthur bit his lip. “I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s in the past, Arthur.” 

“Arthur!” Merlin called from the door. “They are waiting for you.” He walked over to them. “What is that?”

“It’s a handkerchief, Merlin.” Arthur said

“May I hold it?” Merlin asked. Gwen passed it to him. “It’s magick. Sidhe magick. Here look on the border these markings are their language. ‘May your tears be dried and your hope restored.’ Where did you get it?”

“From a woman in the woods.” Guinevere said.

“What did she look like?” Merlin asked.

“She was small. She had large dark eyes and a long braid of pale blonde hair. She wore a cloak.” Guinevere was now curious. 

“You didn’t happen to see if her ears were pointy, did you?”

“No, her hood was up. I remember she called me ‘Your Majesty’. I thought she was strange. She said her name was Endora.”

“She sounds like a Sidhe.” Merlin looked at Arthur and then back at Guinevere. “I have heard that they have access to the distant future. She may have already seen you as Queen in a vision.”

“I hope to see her again. She said I would. I want to thank her for keeping me hoping all these years.” 

Arthur gave Guinevere another kiss. “I must go. Come on Merlin.” He heads out the door.

Merlin handed the handkerchief back to Guinevere and gave a slight bow then followed Arthur.

Guinevere looked at her treasured gift and smiled. She tucked it in her bodice one more time. 


End file.
